Please Don't Do That Here
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: One-shot, based on Yui and Azusa's relationship. Yui has openly admitted her love for Azusa in the past. The question is: does the younger underclassman return her feelings?


There are some things in life that we all regret. Whether it was a malicious deed, or despising someone you had no reason to, they all take their toll on our subconscious. Regret almost always comes with sorrow and grief. We wish we never had done that despicable act, and feel like they should, but can't, go back in time to fix it.

* * *

"Azu-nyan!" A girl with shoulder-length brown hair squealed at the sight of her smaller friend. She ran towards her friend with her arms open, ready to deliver the most tender, affectionate, and loving hug. When she wrapped her arms around her, she felt as if she was in a magical realm where everyone was kind to each other, where you could eat all the candy you want, and where compassion, peace, cuteness and fun ruled.

Her friend, however, didn't really seem to enjoy the warm treatment she was giving her. She would always say things like, "Stop! We're in public!", "You're embarrassing me!", and "Please don't do that here!"

Nonetheless, this didn't stop the brown-haired girl from continuing to show just how much she cares about her. She then told her in a gentle, pleasant voice, "I'm doing this because I love you!"

Her friend tried to break herself free from the clutches of an airhead. When she did manage to set one of her arms free, she elbowed her brown-haired friend in the gut, before angrily exclaiming, "What is wrong with you, Yui!? Don't you touch me like that!"

Heartbroken that her friend doesn't want to be smothered with sweetness, Yui started shedding tears. She cried as if she lost everything she had. She didn't even clutch her stomach in agony, for the pain of someone rejecting her affections was a much more devastating blow than the elbow.

She wailed and squealed in agony. "Why!? Why won't you love me back!? Azu-nyan!"

Azusa just turned her back and told her, "Cause you're weird! You act like a child and you can't even practice without me screaming at you!"

Yui continued to whine pathetically, but she tried to hug her smaller friend again, and even tried to kiss her.

"Smoochy smooch!?" Yui squealed, but as always, Azusa rejected her, and this time, punched her in the face.

The punch was actually strong enough to send Yui across the room.

Yui stayed on the floor face down, while Azusa was actually shocked at what she had done. Instead of helping her friend up, however, she just walked away, leaving the brown-haired girl down on the ground in heartbroken agony.

In a certain bedroom, on a soft, comfortable bed, a girl was lying face down on her pillow crying all her eyes out. She didn't know what she did wrong, she knew that she was just trying to show her friend her love.

"Why!?" she muttered repeatedly to herself.

The door then opened, and the girl's sister then came in. "Yui, Dinner's ready!" The soft-spoken girl told her sister.

"Why!?" Yui continued to mumble to herself.

"What's wrong!? Why are you lying down like that!?" she knew immediately that something was bothering her.

Ui then sat down on the bed and tried her best to find out what was her sister's problem.

Ui gently patted her sister's back in an attempt to comfort her.

Yui, feeling the warmth and compassion of her younger sister, stopped sobbing. "Now, can you tell me what's your problem? I just wanna help you," Ui asked her heartbroken older sister.

Briefly hesitating and hyperventilating, Yui told her, "It's, Azu-nyan! She hates me!", before shedding more tears.

Surprised at what she said, Ui responded with, "What!? Why would she hate you?"

Yui then told her, "I just wanted to hug and kiss her! And she hit me!", before hyperventilating again.

Knowing the situation very well, Ui responded with, "I know you love her very much, but she doesn't feel _that_ way, she just likes you as a friend."

Ui knew that her sister would have a hard time accepting that statement as a fact, and Yui resumed sobbing on her pillow again.

"Why can't I just have her love me!?" Yui whimpered.

Meanwhile, in another household, inside another bedroom, on a different but similarly comfortable bed, a girl with her hair kept in pigtails was also lying face down on her pillow sobbing.

"Why!?" she muttered to herself.

"Why!? Why did I have to do that to her!?" she whimpered. She was obviously in distress, in regret over something she had done. Her tears were running down her cheeks to her chin; she could even taste them.

She then whined to herself, "What's wrong with me!? Why can't I just tell her!?", before hyperventilating and crying once more.

She continued crying her eyes out, before eventually sitting up, reaching for her cellphone, and opening it.

While still hyperventilating, she then browsed the pictures on her phone. All of the pictures depicted Yui as happy as a five-year old entering a candy store. Some of them even included Azusa herself posing with Yui, both of them looking happy.

As she browsed the pictures, tears dripped from her eyes down to the screen, and she repeatedly muttered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

And so, the plague known as regret has just claimed another victim. We could never erase that dreadful emotion in our lives, but we can, fight it. This viral disease can be fought with the medicine known as forgiveness. Indeed, only forgiveness and accepting one's mistakes are needed to remove the pain and agony caused by regret, and while it can return to haunt our subconscious, it can still be fought with the same weapons.


End file.
